


Falling In Love With You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [23]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Gen, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

Entering into the Countess's service wasn't something that you had expected would ever happen to you. Or being asked to find Doctor Julian Devorak, the murderer of the late Count Lucio with just your magic and the Arcana cards.

Or to develop a crush and fall in love with Portia Devorak, favorite servant of Countess Nadia. But you have fallen for all the same you distantly note as you stare down at another scroll looking for any hidden answers in their content.

Focused on trying to find the answers that Countess Nadia seeks before the festivities of the Masquerade are set to begin. Instead, you are preoccupied with thoughts about Portia and sigh softly.

You stand up and open the door of the little library to watch as servants buzz insistently around Portia as she gives them their instructions for the day. When she sees you watching the activity around her, Portia beams brightly at you; you smile back, feeling the warm love in your heart that you have only for her.

That night after dinner, she comes to your bed with a smile and kiss as you present her with a small gift of chocolates and flowers.

"I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you too, Portia."


End file.
